Professionalism: Romp on the Job
by NotACrazedGunmanDad
Summary: A fluff-fest set years after the Fortress. Sniper and Scout are a duo of high-calibre assassins, but a very informal activities occur while carrying out contracts. And after.


When Scout got in the mood he was never deterred by anything. In this case there were several things that would stifle a normal person's drive. The creaking of a rope strained by very literal dead weight was enough to drag average people to regular nightmares. To them it was almost separate from this- the job was one thing, the passion was another. When Scout started up he was gone and Sniper had been trained by him over their time together to separate the mind-sets, too. Even if they happened to be on the job still.

Scout had been just draped over his shoulders, being affectionate and the both of them waiting for their target to appear on a stage far across the local water feature and opposite the hotel they were staying at. Scout had already played his part by taking down their alibi- somebody the contract had asked to be blamed for the assassination in progress- and now was simply the period of time in which they were to wait. The most boring part. The stretch of hours in which Scout- or rather, "Nathan Mundy" was what he _told_ people was his name nowadays, as his career involved much less scouting- was most prone to finding his own entertainment.

Watching the stars reflect off the gentle waves below was one thing, it was sentimental and pleasant and brought back memories that seemed much more distant than they were. But restlessness set in and he swung around Sniper's- Richard's- camping chair. His fingers itched the short hairs on he nape of the sniper's neck while he took his much-needed kiss. He was responded to with a smile in the mix of their oral embrace. Maybe when they started this song and dance he would have faced resistance, but now it was their routine. Politeness and efficiency were merely upheld next to this.

Eager after getting his obligatory seal of approval, he dropped to his knees and unwrapped Richard's Johnson. He did not mind that he wasn't getting attention for himself as the sniper was continuously poised at the window and waiting for the show across the river to progress to the point his target revealed himself. He was still young and hormones were exponential and giving head in the middle of a super-agent-type assassination was exciting. Like being in a movie. Only you had to watch every dedicated hour that went into actually stalking a victim. Except he was skipping over that part, in a way.

He worked his fingers over the mostly lank appendage, paying special attention to where he knew Richard felt it best. His thumb continually rubbed the crevice where the balls met the rest, sliding upwards and then rounding for another sweep over and over. His other hand worked farther from the base and coaxed it while a full erection developed. It always made him happy to see himself cause these reactions... made him feel like a real expert. A master catcher, you could say, if you liked using baseball analogies for homo-eroticism. (And he liked baseball analogies for _everything_.)

"Any progress out here, slugger?" he asked, making sure his breath tingled the erection like a tiny warning sign. He got a grunt as a reply, which made him smile. That pretty much meant between the two 'jobs' his mind was so full he could not expend the concentration to say. Satisfied it would not be too jarring, he slid his tongue along the appendage. The soft sensation of it got a breathy moan out of the sniper, who expended a few moments to close his eyes and shudder.

Nathan went over every inch and path at least twice with his tongue, having to pause to replenish the grease a few times over. It was twitching very happily and all of it was rolling back into the junior of the two. He had been feeling it for a while now but letting himself go, but he was starting to feel a degree of agony. His briefs were getting too tight and retaining all the heat pooling in his crotch.

He thought very practically about the situation and finally took the sniper's junk into his mouth. He took a couple bobs of his head, not too fast and just feeling out the grip of it. He went hands free and, with that new-found freedom, rolled his jeans over his ass and let them fall about his crouching knees. Richard reacted to this and snuck a peek. It was a priceless view to waste. Despite growing older the ex-scout had never quite lost that special toned-squishiness. He was still just as muscular and lanky with skin that seemed to repel scarring or hairiness. And that ass. It was the kind you could- and he would know- use as a pillow, or fit into very nicely spooning, or grab onto during coitus very comfortably.

He broke out of that line of thinking and tried to re-direct attention to his prioritized task. Normally difficult to do while being sucked off, yes, but for one as experienced as he could do it without much effort. It was something that, with all his practice in the fortress, boiled down to point and shoot. He never missed. If he could shoot a man mid-air riding the explosion of a rocket, a poncey performer had no chance, blow-jobs or none.

Nathan had almost put the job out of his mind, though. He was losing himself in it, sort of imagining he was being fucked in the mouth rather than being the one fucking with his mouth. It was somewhat true for him, in their relationship. The sniper seemed idle but this was how he participated during these romps. He took in breath regularly without letting his meat go, merely slowing and inhaling through his nose. He did not want to need to divert his hands from his own throbbing need. He was being softer with Richard, if pacing himself pretty fast, but his hands were tugging furiously on himself. He knew his way around it, after all.

But even at that, something was a little amiss. He knew there was one more thing that would make the experience better for him, something he did all the time but still found insanely embarrassing because of how contrary it was to the way he had been raised. But he did not need to fear- he knew the sniper would enjoy it too.

He let one hands dominate his stroking and reached over his back with the other. His fingers prodded around his rear, rubbing at the inside of his buttocks soothingly, working himself to relaxation. It was rote enough but there was still a proper way to go about it. He would get used to the touch from the outside before anything else.

The sniper noticed this and, again, diverted his attention just slightly to watch. Nathan prodded at the muscles and loosened them, wriggling a finger inside. He made a noise that reverberated around the bushman's cock, and it was evident he liked it. Richard was not the only one who had been trained into something. Penetration in itself was a psychological turn-on. The ex-scout pushed in a second digit and he was soon mewling, dick still in his mouth, and pushing this way and that to widen the diameter of what his butt was willing to take.

The junior felt fingers soothingly glide through his hair and he crowed. He was entirely ready to come and that was the sniper's way of telling him he was getting to the peak of intensity too. But accompanied with a grunt of pleasure was a tone of haste and his hand soon returned so all his attention was on his rifle.

A crack sounded off moments before Nathan climaxed. If one of them had listened carefully they might have heard screams in the distant open-air theater. But they were now single-mindedly occupied, free of their responsibility- at least, ignoring clean-up.

Richard let his sniper-rifle clang into the holster of its tripod and took his hands back through Nathan's hair. The junior kept rubbing himself through his orgasm but his other hand was now bracing on the sniper's knee as he furiously sucked him. There was finally some much more direct responses from him, hissing "God, yes, Nate," and hunching over as he kept stroking his hair.

The sniper came and a little more of Nathan's maturing showed up as he swallowed down the load with throaty gulps. Another acquired taste he now found erotic just from the doing. He let the dying penis fall from his tongue and coughed a couple times in lieu of how deep he had been in there. But then he immediately smiled and melted in a heap onto his own arms in the sniper's lap. The senior of them panted and told his beating heart to still it's rush. He still kept stroking the short matte of hair that had sweat clinging to the roots.

They savored the moment and the after taste for as long as they could, but things were going to get rushed if they did not move more quickly. They reluctantly refastened their pants and started packing up in a hurry- not just because they had to get away from the scene of the crime but because their passions weren't done yet. They collected their knick-knacks of weaponry and the tarp they had been sitting on (and had made new seminal stains on) and made sure they did not leave any obvious evidence. The Australian police would find the place and think it was open-closed. The only thing they left was a cheap rifle- provided by their contract for this purpose- and a very pleasant memory.

Richard slung the backpack and case for his equipment over his shoulder and the two of them circumvented the hotel for an entire ten minutes, passing through two elevators just to avoid cameras and make it look like they had come to their room from the outside. To play up their charade, when the ex-scout opened the door to their own room he grabbed him from behind and hoisted him over his shoulder too, making the shorter man squeal and kick around like it was a silly game. He kicked the door closed, threw him on their made bed, and tossed their things carefully on the floor. The charade was that they were lovers come to indulge in each-other, and it was true- just a little less than the whole truth.

Richard crawled over his beau, caressed his face and thumbed his cheeks. He planted a couple sweet kisses on his lips and the other glowed.

"One day I'm actually going t'miss a target this way," he teased.

"Ha ha. No you won't."

They pecked at each-other more, affectionate and relaxed.

"What if my eyes start to go?"

"We'll retire before that. We have so much cash saved up it's ridiculous. Ma is livin' like we were never poor."

They settled for brushing lips as they spoke.

"'Sides... you're not that old. You're always talkin' like you have ass arthritis but you're only ten years older 'n' me. I thought you were like twice that before you told me, way you talk."

"I'm getting on! Y'wouldn't know, you barely know what chest hair is."

He slid his hand up his shirt as if he was properly examining just how true that was, but while licking his lip and easily giving away his intentions. The Bostonian licked it for him in turn before proceeding to tackle his mouth. He was still winding off that orgasm, so it was not like he was getting off on their proximity, but hell if it didn't feel good anyway.

Richard seemed to be thinking similarly and after the pleasantly long kiss he leaned off and made circles in the air with his finger. Curious, Nathan rolled over. A weight pressed on him and he found he was being straddled from behind. His shirt was pulled up. When he opened his mouth to question, the words were clogged up by a moan. Hands kneaded his back and the pleasant tingling spread to his toes. They curled and stretched, flexing. He sighed. He was always treated way too well.

They stayed that way and the sniper examined every muscle of the smooth back he admired. He started at the shoulders, innocent and merely pushing at the skin there. Lower on his back it was more taught and he pressed in and massaged the muscles against the bone of his spine. He did not know much about a masseur's work but it seemed to be enjoyed anyway by both sides.

When he made it down just below the small of the back his patient leaned on elbows and looked around smiling.

"Hey, old man, wouldn't you rather be the one getting all relaxed 'n' shit? You know, being ass-arthritic and all."

He shrugged. "If it's going to involve you touchin' me bum I guess I could give you a shot."

Laughing, they swapped over and ex-Scout was having a go. He did not quite press down and used his entire palms rather than fingers but it wasn't bad.

"Li'l rougher, maybe."

The palms put more pressure into it and yes, it did do him much more good. His cranky old muscles were pretty delighted by it. But quicker than he anticipated the two hands slid over his clothed buttocks. The junior leaned over, making it suddenly evident he was sporting a brand new semi-boner, and breathed harshly into his ear.

"A little rougher sounds good."

Obliging as ever, the sniper flipped their entire composition again and brought Nathan under him. As quick as that they were smooching it up again, but this time the "catcher"'s legs were spread and they were dry-humping through their clothes. One had his arms around the other's relatively petite back and the other was grabbing onto his neck while he ravaged his face. Belts were the first things to go, and then Nathan's pants. The sniper squeezed his buttocks a bit in the process of losing the briefs and the ex-scout took to flogging each piece as far as he could each time he got another off. Soon dry humping was bare-naked dry humping.

Grabbing his waist again, Richard swung his lover around and had him sitting on his lap, himself sitting against the headboard. He was fondling ass again. This was how they eased into it. While he did that, the junior started working cock again with both hands. A finger poked at his entrance and he let it in. He squirmed happily and encouraged another. The second made him groan and they slowed it up a bit.

"Dick..." he sighed in pleasure, "I love you."

"You talkin' to me or my Johnny?"

Ex-Scout rolled his eyes. "You know how to ruin the moment."

The sniper chortled, giving some extra force in his stretching to make the other yelp. Still a child at heart. "I love ya too, ye wanker. So does my Johnny."

A third finger was inserted and the boy whined. His erection was visibly twitching about all this despite receiving little attention. They kissed as the sniper tackled them back into their comfy, embrace-happy position. Lubricant was blindly fingered off the bedside table and smeared wherever it would be of assistance.

Nathan lifted his own knees and spread his legs. His face was flush and he was obviously ready for a good pegging, but instead his partner kissed him while making sure that, while close, not an inch of their flesh quite touched beside a hand each that entwined fingers.

"You look incredibly abusable right now."

"Snipey, please, man-"

"So vulnerable. So cute."

"Dick-"

"What do you want?"

His eyes were half shut and his stomach was full of butterflies. It was a silly game he was playing but damn, it was kind of a turn-on. Nathan would not take shit from anyone like this but in this position the desperation it caused was just so...

"I want you, in me, now. Stop playin'."

"But you're such a nice plaything."

He groaned. "I want you to fuck the brains outta me already."

Satisfied with his foreplay, the sniper took his own stiff in hand and pushed at the boy's entrance. He called out, mewled, groaned, and writhed at that ever-more-difficult-than-the-rest first push. It immediately got much better when it became a thrust and was followed up by another thrust. They developed into a comfortable rhythm, skipping sweet sickliness and getting right into it.

This was much more satisfying than fingering himself. The sniper was hard and alien. It made Scout feel dirty. Before meeting "Sniper" the very idea might have made his stomach churn in a much more repulsed way but now that deep-set idea that it was taboo was not a blockade but an enhancer. He hoped he never thought of it as normal, it was better this way. He had the man he was so infatuated with inside the most untouched, dirty part of him and that made the pleasure all the more intense, even when he already loved the feeling itself.

The thrusting slowed and the erection slipped out of him and it was unbearable. He was about to ask what it was about, or beg a bit for it to come back, but he was soon being led somewhere else again. The sniper pressed his hands to the wall, pinned under his own, and this time took to facing his back. He thrust back into him and continued their lovemaking from behind.

Under him Nathan's dick was swinging helplessly. He was unimaginably hard considering he had not been touched there yet. It was agonizing but when he tried to shift his hand to help himself, the hand pinning it wrapped around and kept it firm where it was.

"Not yet, cowboy."

He was a little outraged. Now that he did not even have the choice to touch it, it seemed like the painful throbbing had increased tenfold. He whined but was ignored, or if anything their pace got rougher. They were pounding into each-other like bruises were intended. It was great, it was intense, but it was making the junior's need just much worse.

"I can't keep this... up... Goddamn..." But he seemed to be being forced to.

He was turned around and his back was on the wall. His feet weren't even touching the mattress anymore. The sniper was using his own weight to fuck him as hard as humanly possible. He was hard and holding himself over the brink, too, but he was determined. He wanted to make it as agonizing as he could. He _wanted_ to keep this moment going and drive his lover insane. And he did, he refused to let up even once and touch him down there.

His hands were freed but clinging to the sniper's neck and balancing off his own weight. He did not even want to think right now, his brain was drowning in the ecstasy. He let go in his head and resigned himself to being the 'plaything'. It was agony, yes. It was making him sore, yes. But despite that, it was good. It was intense. His heart was going a mile a minute, his body was flush and sweaty, and it was anything he could ever dream of coming out of their lovemaking.

Finally the sniper gingerly touched his dick. It was electric and made him cry almost literally with tears and all. Every stroke was magical. He was coming fast, and the moaning made that so clear... that everything stopped completely. Richard hugged him and pressed their chests flush together, his embrace forcing Nathan to be still. The need to come did not wane and whimpering was all the noise he could make for a while. When he could speak it was raspy, like his throat was raw.

"Why... God, dick, please... fuck... I wanna come..."

Affectionate shushes were made in reply. "Your heart is beating so hard I can feel it. You're such a sweetheart it makes me wanna torture y'like this."

There was another squeaky groan and he smiled and felt like it was overdue to comply. He laid him down again and admired how beautiful he was. He appreciated every day he had found this... person. Special, special person.

He started making up for that pause and thrust his cock, throbbing and hard and hot, in until they were both back to the brink. This time he grabbed his lover's erection and pumped it repeatedly. They both exerted themselves, exhausted over their activity so far, until they came while clinging onto each other. It was intense for both of them after holding back so long. Semen was glued between their skin but it was immaterial. They panted through the orgasms and clawed at their backs to keep close.

When breath was decently caught up they went back at their kissing, still charged with lust despite climax. They both rolled to their sides while still tangled and pawing each-other. They eventually ran out of air again and settled for just intimate closeness.

"That was terrible... Good-terrible..." Nathan breathed.

"You handled it well."

"Shh."

They continued to peck at each-other and give each-other tired, happy looks until they fell asleep.


End file.
